


Hiraeth

by unix_epoch_89



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End, F/M, Marriage, Modern Era, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Research, Sacrifice, martyr, ssnipet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unix_epoch_89/pseuds/unix_epoch_89
Summary: hiraeth (/ˈhirˌīTH/)nounA homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never wasIn which Sakura Haruno ends her six-year relationship with Sasuke Uchiha because neither of them were willing to commit.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the end, Sasuke,” the pink-haired woman across him sighed as the two sat across each other. It was the almost midnight and the two were sharing a bottle of cheap wine.

They were falling apart– _after years of being together,_ it seems as if their chapter together is coming to an _end_.

The raven-haired, at an utter loss for words, remained silent– afraid that speaking his mind will do more harm than good. He doesn’t know what to feel now that one of few good things he has in his life is dying out right in front of his eyes.

He unconditionally loves the woman right in front of him and she is the spring that came right after years he weathered through an endless winter. She understood him more than himself and she accepted all of him– the _good_ and the _bad_. They were able to be with each other for more than half a decade and it’s _all ending now_.

They’re both slipping away from each other and _he is feeling helpless_.

“Neither of us were willing to commit, Sasuke. I’ve already told you so many times that my passion for medicine and biology comes first before anything– anyone else. I received an offer from Europe to earn my PhD in molecular biology,” Sakura continued and took a huge gulp of the cheap alcohol right across her, hoping that the liquid would lessen the pain she’s in.

“Was it really that easy to let _this_ go?” Sasuke asked, the slight narrowing of his eyes and the grumble of his voice served as clear indicators that he, _too,_ is in _pain_.

“I already saw this coming, Sasuke-kun. I already saw this coming a year ago and in some twisted manner, every single time we fight over this– over us, a small part of me started bracing for impact– for _this_ ,” Sakura tenderly stated as she tightly held onto the neck of the glass bottle.

It was true. For a year, she already knew that what they have– had, was only temporary. They’ve started getting into more arguments and they were no longer the people they used to be at the start of their relationship. After a scholarship for a PhD in molecular biology was offered to her 6 months ago, she knew that their relationship would be ending in the foreseeable future because neither of them were willing to commit to a long-distance relationship.

The only reason she held off for this long was because of _greed_ – she wanted to prolong what they had even though she’s well aware of the fact that she is _not_ his future.

“Then what’s the purpose of being in a 6-year relationship if you knew we wouldn’t end up together?!” The raven-haired man further probed, trying to grasp the reality that they are _currently_ breaking up.

“Don’t you understand it?” _Ah, shit. The waterworks already started_. Sakura thought. She was committed to avoid crying right in front of him on the basis that their break-up would only hurt even more if she did. But the tears bursted through and they won’t stop, so she decided to explain in between cries.

“We’ve already served our purpose in each others’ lives, Sasuke-kun.”

“We started dating during our freshmen year in college. From late night studies to our graduation, we made it. We were there for each other when we lost our first professional jobs. We were there for each other when we got our first paychecks. We were there for each other when we got promoted in our jobs. We were there to help each other grow.

And now that we’ve reached this part of our lives where we can no longer grow together, it’s time that we part ways. Neither of us are willing to commit to a long-distance relationship and I’m not the type of person who would easily be at your beck and call. I have a career to focus on while you have a start-up company to run.” Sakura reached out for his face and gave him a gentle hug, occasionally patting his shoulders to somehow ease their pain.

Sasuke nestled his head between the junction of her neck shoulders. He silently wept for what they’re losing and everything else they could’ve had.

They’re at the final part of their story together.

“What can I do to fix this? Is it really this easy to end what we have?” He softly whispered against her ears, afraid that if he normally spoke, his voice would crack and they’d spend the entire night crying over something they could no longer fix.

“We can’t fix this. It’s beyond repair. We both know that we’re only prolonging the agony if we give long-distance a shot, fully knowing that we were initially not willing to go long-distance and that we’ll always meet our eventual end.” Sakura answered with a pained voice.

“Sasuke-kun, I wish I can turn time around and make us never happen,” she held his head in between her palms and looked at him with a pained smile.

“I do wish that too,” Sasuke replied as he leaned his forehead on hers.

And for the last time, they held each other for the entire night.

**_______________** ****

“Hey, piggy! Congratulations on your wedding with Sai. That weirdo was able to tie you down, who would’ve known?” Sakura chuckled as she congratulated Ino, her best friend, on her wedding with her longtime partner, Sai, whose works are now considered highly, highly valuable.

“Hey, forehead, thanks! How’s Switzerland?” The blonde asked.

“It’s perfectly fine. I’m still doing post-doc research about cancer. I think we’re getting closer to finding the cure but it make take 2 more years at the very least,” Sakura explained with an exasperated sigh. She’s been a cancer researcher for the past six years after moving to Switzerland and committing to making cancer research the topic of her PhD thesis.

“Sasuke’s fine but I honestly think he’s still not over you. Last time I asked Naruto, he’s still single and busy with his company– not that you’re asking,” Ino blurted out with a smug smirk, aware that her best friend isn’t exactly over him as well.

Sakura paused for a moment and felt a teeny tiny prickle on her heart. She never had another serious relationship after him and she’s probably going to keep it that way. Sasuke is and will always be the best thing that happened to her and the six years they spent together is something that she’d always keep close her heart.

“Are you seriously not even going to tell him at least the real reason why you broke it off?” Ino asked, still in disbelief that her best friend still decided to break things off.

“What do you mean? We broke off because neither of us were willing to commit to a long-distance relationship,” a small hint of nervousness laced Sakura’s tone, hoping that Ino– of all people, Ino wouldn’t be able to call her bullshit.

“Yeah, bitch keep lying to yourself. That’s only half the truth. You were supposed to go into med school and take pediatrics as your residency. What changed?” Ino sarcastically retorted.

“Yamanaka, let’s not go back to that topic,” Sakura felt extremely nervous and uncomfortable now. Of course, the blonde was able to call her bullshit.

“A year prior to your break-up, it was determined that Sasuke had stage 2 lung cancer. I wonder if you making cancer research your specialization has anything to do with that,” the blonde continued, aware that Sakura was being the martyr that she is.

“It was a sacrifice, Ino. I took most of the emotional baggage. I just can’t watch and be helpless, you know?” The cherry blossom-haired woman reasoned out.

“I just can’t believe you’d go through all of these for him,” Ino tenderly spoke.

“Ah, shit, Ino. Stop it before the waterworks burst out!” Sakura dryly chuckled.

“Do me a favor, will ya? Treat whatever the hell I’m doing as my last act of love for Sasuke-kun. I love him too much that I’m willing to do whatever it is I’m doing,” she added with a pained smile.

“Forehead, I just find it unfair that you turned your life around for him while he’s still… well, doing his own thing.”

“That’s unconditional love for you, Ino,” Sakura started silently sobbing.

“If in two year’s time we were able to find a cure, I’m more that delighted and satisfied that I’m able to help out Sasuke-kun.”

“If he recovers, finds another woman to love, and start his own family– I’ll be happy, too. And I know there will be days where I will definitely hurt, I’ll always remember that I did what’s best for us.” Sakura started padding off her tears. Ino remained silent, aware of the fact that her best friend is pouring out her thoughts and her emotions.

“I’ll keep on moving on, Ino. Until the day I’m able to smile though the past and what we could’ve had, I’ll keep on moving on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Sakura, and their what-ifs after being apart for roughly nine years.

“I never actually expected that we’d meet here of all places,” a raven-haired man solemnly stated, his arms crossed while wearing a crisp suit. 

“Well, we belong to the same circle of friends after all,” the pink-haired doctor gently retorted, her eyes distantly grazing over the party right in front of her.

It’s currently Inojin Yamanaka’s first birthday and his proud parents held it in the courtyard of an old aristocratic mansion. The area is surrounded by flowers— almost as if screaming the Yamanaka brand of flowers. Ino and Sai were currently seated and the centermost table, with Inojin enjoying a hearty spoon of mashed vegetables while seated on Sai’s lap. 

Their other friends’ children were also in the party— Boruto is wreaking havoc and is currently being chased by his father, Naruto, while Hinata patiently watches while caressing her obvious baby bump. Temari is currently eyeing daggers towards her husband, Shikamaru, and son, Shikadai, for reasons unknown while Rock Lee is showing off his own bundle of energy; his son, Metal Lee.

The pink-haired woman longingly looked at the crowd right in front of her, _almost_ thinking that Sasuke and her would’ve shared the same fate and have their own family if… she didn’t leave him a few years back.

“Not anymore,” Sasuke broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry?” Breaking out of her chain of thoughts, she asked for him to clarify his statement.

“I mean, you’re staying in Switzerland now. Surely, you have your own circle of friends as well over there,” the Uchiha clarified, almost hinting how much far apart they’ve become for the past years.

“Konoha will always be my home. I’m staying in Switzerland out of duty,” _and my sacrifice for you_ , Sakura added. 

Unspoken words clung in the air. The eight years they’ve spent away from each other was helpful in a way— it shoved Sasuke to focus on his own company while keeping his condition at bay, and allowed Sakura to gradually strengthen her medical knowledge. The two are successful in their respectful fields; however, seeing the friends they grew up with raising their own family while living in their own little bubble made them wonder about what they could’ve had if they stayed together. 

Of course, this wasn’t the only time that these thoughts invaded the pair’s minds. With Ino’s constant calls to Sakura, asking about her whereabouts and updating her regarding their friends’ lives, and Naruto constantly giving Sasuke unsolicited life updates, they always end up asking the big question: what if?

_What if they stayed together? Would they have been married right now? Would they have their own children? Would Sakura be an accomplished pediatrician? Would Sasuke succeed in his own company?_

_What if Sasuke never had cancer? Would the two of them still be together?_

And the most painful of all,

_What if we never met? Would the pain still be there? Would we still feel melancholic over something they’ve lost 8 years ago? Would they still spend their time looking into nothingness with the thoughts of what could’ve happened and what they’ve lost incessantly invading their heads?_

Over the past 8 years, the two former flames spent so much time mourning, grieving, and regretting what happened. They both spent nights wasted on their favorite drink of all time— cheap bottles of wine, pondering over and over again whether or not they made the right decision to let each other go and what they can do _now_ to ease this annoying pain in their chest. 

Sakura, realizing the more time she spent seated across the man she let go while seeing her friends happy with their own families would only give her more pain, stood up from the bench and grabbed her coat and bag, ready to make a beeline towards Ino and give her good-bye. 

“Sakura,” Sasuke called to her, her name perfectly rolling off his tongue and the tone of his voice held the same amount of admiration as he did whenever he called her name eight years ago. The doctor paused her rushed steps and slowly peered over her shoulders, the grip on her belongings becoming tighter every second. 

Sasuke took that as a cue to speak. “Did you… ever… regret… us?” He quietly ask.

To say that she was prepared to hear that question coming off his lips is the biggest lie of the century. Sasuke’s question opened Pandora’s box— the anguish, regret, and sadness that Sakura have been bottling up throughout the years slowly made their presence once again and she is not willing to show Sasuke how much pain their memories together cause her.

Taking a deep breath, she readied herself to answer his question. She knew this is the _least_ she could do for the pain she caused her ex-boyfriend. 

“No. I never regretted it and probably never will. For whatever it’s worth, I really am sorry, Sasuke,” Sakura responded in one calm breath before turning her head and making a beeline towards Ino.

Sasuke didn’t have the luxury to react right before she left. But after hearing her answer, he felt a small piece of him be relieved that the years they were together weren’t a waste.

 _When will I move on?_ He asked himself as he carefully watched Sakura’s retreating back. After all, this might be the last time he’ll see her but he’s not ready to accept that yet. 

* * *

“Ino! We made it! We finally found a breakthrough in cancer research!” Sakura clasted over the phone with an exasperated breath, the stress of conducting cancer research for over 9 years finally catching up with her. 

“Congratulations, forehead. I’m really proud of you,” Ino greeted her with a croaky voice since it’s currently the break of dawn in Konoha.

“Yeah. I really am happy with what my research team found,” she said while taking a seat on her office chair. 

“I mean, it cost you everything. You left everything and everyone behind nine years ago so you really, really deserve it, forehead. Congratulations!” Yamanaka reassured.

“Yeah, about that. As part of my contract with the research institute, Sasuke will be one of the first recipients. The institute has already checked on his vitals and conducted a general check-up, and they concluded that he should be able to be treated smoothly.”

“Then that’s more that good for you, right?” Ino asked her friend with a suggestive tone.

“It’s priceless. I hope this would be a nice peace offering for the pain I’ve caused him,” the doctor sighed. 

“Anyways, Ino, I have to go. See you in Konoha next week. I’m tasked to oversee Sasuke’s treatment so maybe we can hang out in my free time. I’ll fly back the moment his treatment is done and wrap things up in here.”

Sakura dropped the call and headed back to her apartment.

Maybe this would finally provide her closure— the two of them closure. 

Nine years is a long time to move on. And yet, she never did.

* * *

“The operation is currently ongoing. His vitals are perfect and the surgeons expect him to be stitched up in roughly two hours or so. He’s receiving the treatment well and hopefully, his recovery will be smooth-sailing. Hang in there, Mrs. Unichiha,” Sakura informed Mikoto Uchiha as she removed her protective equipment and sat beside the raven-haired woman.

Grabbing Mikoto’s forearm, Sakura pressed it assuringly and beamed her a smile. “Don’t worry, Mikoto-san. Sasuke-kun will definitely make it.” 

Mikoto, worried for her boy, only smiled tightly before looking at the pink-haired woman. 

“Sasuke really, really loved you. I’d argue that he still loves you.

After you left, he spiraled downwards. He’d endlessly drink at night and stare at his pack of cigarettes longingly. I even told him one time that he can smoke one stick if he feels like he’s relapsing.

And you know what he said? He can’t because you’ll get mad and when he realized that you’re gone, he just wept in my arms. My poor boy wept in my arms and I had to hold him for the entire night until he slept,” Mikoto sadly discussed.

Sakura frowned. She felt sorry that she caused him— the person she loves the most— that much pain. 

“I thought the two of you were getting married with the way you looked at each other. I really thought so. I was more than happy to make arrangements with the clan so that your wedding will be as smooth as possible,” the Uchiha softly looked at Sakura.

“I thought so too, mama Mikoto. But I had to leave,” Sakura reasoned out.

“Why?”

“For him. I had to leave because…”

And Sakura ended up telling her would-have-been-mother-in-law what she’s been doing for the past nine years. The two women ended up discussing everything until the head surgeon came out of the operating room and declared that the surgery was done.

Sasuke is now cancer-free and he’s in a stable condition.

Which meant that it’s time for Sakura to head back to Switzerland. She gave Mikoto Uchiha the tightest hug she could ever give and told bid good-bye. 

Yeah, it’s really time to move on. Now that Sasuke is cancer-free, there’s no research that’s tying them together. 

_This will really be the last time_.

* * *

“Now that our research is done and we have finally finished all of those damn paper-works, what are you going to do?” Suigetsu, one of Sakura’s co-researcher, asked.

“A vacation. I’ve been going hard on our research for the past nine years so I think I deserve a month-long vacation,” Sakura answered.

“Where are you going?” 

“Lucky for me, it’s January right now. I might as well head to Iceland and try my luck in seeing the aurora borealis. I might head over to Paris as well and do some well-deserved shopping,” she answered.

“Not going to Konoha? I’m headed out to the neighboring city of Konoha to visit my former master,” the white-haired man asked.

“No, it’s better to be far from Konoha right now. Thank you for the offer though, Sui,” Sakura smiled. 

With that, Sakura grabbed her belongings and headed back to the parking lot. The day is over and all she ever wants is a hot bath and some wine. The nine years she's spent doing lab work finally caught up to her and she’s been feeling even more tired lately.

Running her fingers through the car remote, she sped up her steps when her car is within her view. But before she could open the door, an all too familiar voice stopped her steps.

 _It can’t be_. Sakura reassured herself.

“You’re selfish,” a deep voice stated. Sakura turned towards the source of the voice and to her surprise, Sasuke Uchiha appeared right before her in his glory. It has been three months after his operation and she already accepted that that would be the last time they’ll meet each other.

 _I guess fate has another agenda, huh_. Sakura subconsciously said. 

“A ‘thank you’ would be more appropriate and appreciated,” she awkwardly responded. 

“Not when it caused the two of us pain. Nine years of pain, to be exact,” Sasuke retorted back.

“It was for the best. Look at you now, cancer-free and well-recovered,” the pink-haired doctor insisted with a tight smile, nervous as to why Sasuke would make the effort to travel across the globe to meet her.

“I was ready to die, you know. Nine years ago, I was ready to die because I was happy. I felt like I already have everything in my life and I was at peace, knowing that I have you at my side,” he added with a strained voice. 

“Then you’re the selfish one, Sasuke-kun. What about me? What would be left of me if you died? I was not willing to have that so when the opportunity popped up, I took it.

I’d rather be apart from you than have you dead, Sasuke,” she explained.

“Then why did you just abruptly end what we had? Why didn’t you tell me the truth? We could have made this work!” Sasuke exasperatedly said, the regret and anger he felt when his mother told him the truth slowly creeping in. 

“I don’t want you to feel… as if you owe me. I don’t want you to think that you’re a nuisance. And I already asked you if we can do a long-distance relationship and you said no. Do you think that if we pushed it, we’d make it? I was only cutting things off before the situation became worse,” she reasoned out.

“Is it only up to you to decide? We were in a relationship, Sakura. We should make decisions together!” Sasuke’s voice raised, expressing the amount of remorse and regret he felt for what they could’ve had. 

Sakura was at an utter loss for words and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. The fatigue from her research and the pain over their break-up made their appearance and she’s far too tired to handle both issues at once. 

_Sacrifice._ All she did was lay all her cards on the table and sacrifice them just so she can save Sasuke, and yet, she’s still wrong. She spent nine years dedicating her expertise and knowledge in finding an effective treatment for cancer. She spent nine years finding it difficult to sleep because it’s him she sees whenever her eyes are closed. She spent nine years being haunted by thoughts on whether or not she made the right decision and what they could have had.

She spent nine years loving him from a distance and yet, her actions are wrong.

“If you’re just here to give me an earful, then it’s best you leave, Sasuke. I’m tired. I’m honestly tired. If I’m wrong, then I’m wrong and I would like to apologize for that,” Sakura sobbed out as she gripped her bag for comfort and turned her heels, preparing to quickly head to her car.

Without saying anything else, Sasuke grabbed Sakura from the behind and encased her in his arms. He placed his head on the crook of her neck and silently wept. The pair’s pain over their loss caught up to them and they’re both crying over what they’ve lost— similar to the night when they broke up.

“I love you Sakura. I still love you. Can we fix this?” He silently sobbed out, his tears staining her clothes. 

But unlike the night when they broke up, Sakura responded,

“Yes, we can still fix this,” 

And after nine years apart, they are back together again, more than ready to make up for the years they spent apart.


	3. Epilogue

Sasuke’s sleep abruptly came to an end after a moan echoed through the walls of their house. Groggily scanning Sakura’s side of the bed, he immediately shot up upon realizing his wife’s side of the bed was cold. Quickly peeling off the duvet, he made a beeline towards the source of the moan.

Sure, he doesn’t mind hearing Sakura’s moan, ~~as long as he’s the reason why she’s moaning~~. But waking up to an empty bed did nothing but fuel his worry. Currently, Sakura is 37 weeks pregnant, which means that her due date is roughly 2 weeks from now. Nonetheless, her ob-gyne gave them a fair warning that the baby may or may not come days or weeks prior to her due date. 

After a few hurried steps, he finally saw his wife leaning by their kitchen’s countertop while holding a glass of water on her left hand and caressing her obvious baby bump on her right. Flipping on the switch, Sasuke swiftly went to his wife’s side and gave soothing circles on her lower back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He affectionately asked his wife while continuously rubbing her lower back. 

_ His wife _ . Calling Sakura his wife still feels surreal after everything that occurred. After a year of reconciliation, they decided that there’s no point in waiting and tied the knot. They held their wedding back in Konoha where most of their friends, families, and loved ones reside in a spring wedding under a massive sakura tree. 

The couple also decided to stay in Konoha for good. Sasuke’s company is currently at its highest peak and more clients are putting their trust in his company’s IT security solutions, having Naruto, the current mayor of Konoha, his most remarkable client. Konoha’s security system is heavily reliant on Sasuke’s IT security solutions, which means that his company is currently earning a crap ton. 

Meanwhile, Tsunade offered Sakura a post-doc in Konoha General Hospital and Konoha University wherein she can freely continue her research in cancer while being a practitioner of pediatric oncology. In a way, Sakura was still somewhat able to continue her dream of becoming a doctor for the children— a doctor focusing on curing children plagued with cancer. Together with her husband, she was also able to build a mental hospital for children, which the two of them visit every once in a while. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard his wife’s reply.

“Sasaki wouldn’t stop kicking. I’m sorry if I woke you up, _anata_.” Sakura gently answered while wincing every once in a while. 

_ Sasaki _ . A name that they decided for their child after finding out that they were going to have a boy as their eldest child. Sakura wanted a daughter, but Sasuke couldn’t care less of their baby’s biological sex. 

All he wanted was a family of his own with Sakura. For all he knows and cares about, they can have an entire basketball team of Uchihas. 

The same couldn’t be said about the Uchiha clan that is, up until this day, one of the most prominent clans in the city. Upon knowing the news that Sasuke’s first child is a male, they were more overjoyed because Sasaki is the first child that would represent the new generation of the clan followed by Itachi and Izumi’s child, if ever it is a male. The sex of their child cannot be known yet because Izumi is still at the early stages of her preganancy. 

Mikoto and Fugaku, although the latter refuses to admit it, doesn’t really mind their grandchildren’s sex. Similar to Sasuke and Itachi, they think that the clan’s patriarchal view is way too anachronistic for the modern times and all they want is to hold their grandchildren.

Mikoto and Fugaku weren’t surprised to know that Sasuke and Sakura reconciled after nearly a decade. After witnessing their son’s downward spiral and noticing that Sasuke never really moved on from his heartbreak, they both knew that it is only a matter of time before the two would meet again and make ends meet.

Upon Sakura’s revelation in the hospital while Sasuke was undergoing operation, Mikoto decided to forgive the woman for the heartbreak she caused and committed to telling her son regarding Sakura’s actions. A week after the operations, she relayed Sakura’s words to her son and three months after his operation, Mikoto suddenly found her son packing up his things hastily and told her that he’s going to get Sakura back. 

Mikoto nearly cried upon witnessing her son’s devotion to Sakura. So with a gentle pat on his head and a tight hug, she let Sasuke go. 

A month later, Sasuke headed back home to Konoha with Sakura. 

Sasuke gently placed his wife on their couch. He gently grabbed her legs and placed in on the ottoman, hoping that the position would somehow provide comfort. He sat beside his wife and gently rubbed soothing circles at her prominent baby bump.

“Hey Sasaki,” he started. 

“We can’t wait to meet you. But remember what I said when we found out mom’s pregnant with you? You shouldn’t make things difficult for her, buddy,” he playfully scolded.

Sakura lightly chuckled upon hearing her husband’s words to their son. She never knew that pregnancy would be this smooth and easy, minus the morning sickness and swollen joints, and she always thanks the heavens above that she has a husband who made this pregnancy easy for her. 

She never expected Sasuke would be this gentle towards her and their son. After getting back together, their relationship felt organic; as if they were back to themselves nine years ago and never spent so much time apart from each other. They still do casual date nights and eat pizza on the floor with cheap wine. They still go out to cafes, with Sasuke affectionately eyeing Sakura as she flips through her study. Sakura still makes bento lunches for Sasuke and if the schedule allows it, she hands it over to him personally during his company’s lunch break. 

It’s a wonder, really. That they’ve spent so much time away from each other; that they’ve grown apart from each other, but after getting back together, everything was just so easy. It’s almost as if the two were always meant for each other no matter what the circumstances are.

“He can’t hear you, silly. It’s fine. Just one of the wonders of pregnancy, Sasuke,” Sakura lightly brushed off with a small laugh. 

Sasuke said nothing but glanced at her lovingly, appreciating the fact that his wife is one of the most patient pregnant woman out there.

* * *

“Congratulations, mommy!” Sakura woke up from a boisterous noise. Clearing her vision, she’s welcomed by the view that immediately took her breath away.

Sasaki, Sarada, and Sasuke were holding out a cake with a statement saying, “Congratulations for winning the Nobel Prize in Medicine, mom!”

Tears brimmed her eyes and she immediately gave the trio a group hug. 

Life is good. She never expected that she'd be able to win such a grandiose prize at the age of 45 while tending to her amazing children with Sasuke, who has been her husband for the past 15 years, all at her side.

_She made the right choice, indeed_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the fic! I thought fleshing out some loose threads would expound the narrative. Thank you so much for putting up with this up until the end!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please let me know if you want a follow-up! Although I may go m.i.a for a month or two.


End file.
